sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Escape from Caspar
Imperial air base, remote grounds on outskirts of Orleanon, Caspar. A wire fence a little over two meters high establishes a basic circular permiter around the open field that has been hastily converted into an air base for Imperial TIE craft, a full squadon of bays forming three regimented lines demarkated by white paint laid directly on the grass. A single opening in the fence, secured by an E-WEB heavy blaster cannon controls access, turf worn away to dry soil by traffic, while lines of tents provide shelter for the two TIE dozen pilots, Naval base staff and Imperial Stormtrooper squad responsible for operations here. A mobile sensor array adequate for detection of craft as high as low-orbit stands beside a prefabricated fuel-storage vault - a light durasteel case to safely house the critical and rather volatile substances used by Starship engines. The battle and escape is not yet over as Leo and Gabi approach the end of the forest surrounding the Imperial Airbase. The CSA vets, though definitely worn from their encounter with the Sith, appear none the less ready to complete their mission. Sapphire eyes scan the base until they come to rest on the gem of the fighters, the TIE Avenger. Pointing, the Jedi says, "That is our ride home." Amylynn moves throughout the make shift base and scans over a data pad. "I hate dirt side operation." she says to herself, passing the pilots barracks, she looks to the small group of storm troopers and naval guards. She pauses to keep reading the pad for alerts in the area. Her aide follows her and pauses "Commander, we still need your signature for the supply request." she sighs deeply and taps into the database. "I see we didn't get our medical supplies as requested. Fine..." she places her thumb on the biometric scanner and continues to insure all station are alert. ...Ouch. That's the first waking thought to float through Gabi's consciousness as she stirs in her seat. The girl is currently a mess. Hair matted with sea salt, tangled by the surf, flesh littered with lacerations on hands, feet, knees and arms. The right side of her face is a bit swollen and riddled with punctures. She's presently swallowed up by an oversized, military jacket - Caspian armed forces, if the colors/embroidery are any clue. Lumpy, stuffed socks cover her feet, holding field dressings in place. Something rough and scratchy had been the primary cause for her coming-to. All the shouts, the rough ride, the chaos…that was just background noise, a distant memory. Now, there are murmurs, whisper of trees, and...whatever she is wearing. The girl cracks open her eyes cautiously, peering down at the olive-colored, unyielding garment that currently swallows her whole. It is a coat. The strong smell of tabac, salt, and earth envelopes her with its potency, but Gabi can't find the will to oppose it. Despite never experiencing an aged paternal figure in her lifetime, she conjures the assumption that this is what grandpas smell like. And that, in her imagined memory, is a comforting scent. "Are we...where? And who are YOU?" Gabi rustles around in the coat, anxiety rising in her voice as she matches unfamiliar voices with equally strange faces - fellow passengers in the landspeeder - stopping short of standing in the vehicle when she sees the ridiculous swaddling of her feet. "Where is my bag!? I want my bag!" The cry of the little girl pulls Leo's attention from his target to his travelling companion. Bending down and picking up the slightly tattered satchel, he turns and holds it out to Ambrosia's daughter. "Gabi, we are almost away, but you need to keep calm." Turning back to the lead CDU vet, the pilot says, "To get into there, we need a distraction. Think you can take care of that?" The retired officer laughs at the question and replies, "Let us take care of that. These Imperial scum will be begging to get off this planet." With those words, the Jedi steps off the speeder and readies to make his way into the base. Amylynn checks the E-Web batter at the main gate, she checks the logs the gate guard is keep and sighs. "This entire set up is shoddy at best. Surprised they didn't try and set up operations in a Biscut Baron. Least one could get better food." she nods to the aide to follow her back to the main building. Soon the pair enter the main building, and the stormtroopers follow. The shouts of protest from Gabi's mouth were little more than hoarse squeaks, fortunately. But she certainly looks pissed. Taking the bag, with a hesitant nod, she trembles, shivering still despite the attempts to warm her. Wrapping her arms protectively around the bag and its contents, she watches the old, grizzled men and woman for a moment longer, studying them up and down. "Th...thanks." Gabi whispers, softly, edging backwards off the seat and struggling to get one aching leg over the side in attempts to follow Leo. "For being friends of my mom." Making his way through the woods so as to situate himself opposite of where he left the CDU, Leo crouches low with Gabi and moves just beyond where the open field ends. He then watches across the field as suddenly a ruckus goes up where the vets were stationed. A small grin curves the man's lips as he makes his way keeping low the ground while grasping the cylindrical device at his waist. The former CDU members know how to make a distraction. Blaster bolts start lancing upward out of the forest canopy in random configurations. A tree also catches fire that begins to spread and devour the foliage. Gabi flinches in response to the distant sounds of blaster fire, hugging the ground just *that* much more closely. She shadows Leo, planting her hands and feet in the wake of his every step. The satchel is slung across her body as before, its sodden weight no longer dripping, but considerably more heavy. Grass blades feel as razors against inflamed skin of her palms and the breeze does little to relieve the heat of her brow. The urge to whimper and cry out is strong, but Gabi's will, at least for the moment, is reforged. It has to be. The Jedi also took a beating, no doubt, and if he's still in the game...so must she be. A girl can't ever be outdone by a boy, after all. No matter how big he is. Rules applying to the school yard are still in game, here. The blaster fire that was targeting the heavens suddenly changes direction and begins to assault the general vicinity of the base. The shots continue to be sporadic showing skill among the CDU vets to engage in guerilla tactics. Leo begins to pick up his pace with the occasional glance behind to verify that Gabi is still with him. As the two reach the fence, the lightsaber hums to life and makes easy work of the mesh fencing removing a small chunk from the bottom. The dash into the compound takes the fugitives behind one of the nearby bunkers. Amylynn grits her teeth as the attack begins "Cover the pilots and get me bombers in the air! Squads three and four assist the gate and suppressing fire, one and two watch the flaks and rear." she then looks to the stormtroopers "I need you for fast response for reinforcements." Gabi pauses behind Leo, crouching low as he cuts into the fence. She curls her body into a ball, mouth pressed between her knees in attempts to muffle her heavy breathing. Almost there. So close. "Which one do you think we should take?" she whispers between teeth chatters. The breeze of a whisper travels to Leo's keen hearing leading him to gesture to through toward the direction of the ship that is clearly modified and set apart from the other fighters. As sirens begin to scream and booted feet stomp, the Jedi knows that their time is running short. Glancing around the corner of the bunker, he sees the ship and takes a deep breath knowing that only one shot will be given to reach the vessel. As the fires continue to spread around the forest and opportunity ticks away, the CDU vets know they have done all they can. The speeder driver navigates the foliage picking up the various members of his crew and prepare for their get-away. Amylynn grits her teeth "Get me probe droid over here and sensor sweeps! Get some ships in the air and try and locate these terrorists." she moves to the launch pad as two tie's and bombers start hovering on their repulsors and take to the sky "Flight control, if anything is spotted in the immediate area I want it targeted and reported to me, and I will give the order to fire or not." Gabi follows Leo's point with a silent nod and hunkers close to the man. She readjusts her footing beneath her, prepared to bolt alongside him. If the too-big socks will let her. In a way, the orderliness of Imperial work may just assist Leo and Gabi's escape. As the Imperials charged with covering the rear of the base move in Imperial unison, the pilot is able to predict their search proximity. Time as best he can and picking up the girl unexpectedly, the Jedi moves in long strides at unnatural speed toward the underbelly of the TIE Avenger as it sits along where before the other fighters were keeping it company. The CDU picks up its final members but the scream of TIE engines can still be heard as the members of the resistance attempt to escape to wherever they has taken up refuge. Amylynn gets a comm message and speaks into the handheld device "Alpha one, engage the target fleeing the base." she growls to the side "Before they try and kill anyone else? Lieutenant!" she calls the aide over "I want a full casualty report, and medbay fully manned now." course that medbay is a tent, and hard to think the medical staff did hear the alarms and the ties taking off. The commander walks down the line of TIES to the front of the base as she gets another report "Alpha one, go around for another pass if you must. I prefer those maniacs not try that again." she shakes her head "No wonder no one wanted this post." Gabi doesn't have time to resist the snatch as Leo grabs and runs, but she probably wouldn't have anyway. Keeping herself curled as small as possible, she clings to the Jedi's robes like a lizard monkey, face turned aside just enough to keep lookout over his shoulder. It would seem that the Imperials are so focused on the CDU that Leo and Gabi can reach the ship safely. The Jedi produces his datapad and plugs a cord into the locking mechanism of the ship and within moments the hatch opens. Two people in a tiny space like this is manageable, but definitely not comfortable. Looking around quickly, the pilot sees the most important button in the ship and activates the shields. He then begins to power-up sequence for the fighter. The CDU speeder buzzes away, the pilot swinging the vessel slightly to make it a harder target for any chasing TIEs. Amylynn turns towards the powering fighter and squints at the cockpit "That ship was not ordered to take off... the Advanced fighter still has maintenance to be done..." she turns and gazes harder, and brings her comlink to her mouth "Flight control, who is powering up the advanced fight? I gave no clearance for to take off..." she turns from the gate. Gabi utters zero complaint as she gets stuffed into the cockpit of one of the coolest rides EVER. She shrinks herself as much as humanly possible to make room for the grown man to access all controls he may need, and gazes with wide-eyed awe to the array of lights flickering on the console. Her breath seizes in her throat, and a small hand reaches out just to hover over the livening stream of code racing over the nav comp display. "C...can...where are we going to go?" In that moment, fear and anger are masked by the tiniest glint of excitement. Pleasure. They did it...the ship is theirs... But that moment ends when her twisting struggle to become comfortably NOT in the way catches her a glimpse of the reassembling troops outside. And...her. A little gasp voices the disgust that issues from Gabi's throat. Little can be done once the shields are online and the initiation sequence reaches it completion with all lights going green. The ship begins to hover followed by a release of emerald lasers towards anyone who approaches. Leo tries his best to block out the terrified girl as he prepares to make their great escape. Amylynn gets a good look into the ships cockpit. Her one blood red eye twitches as she sees the occupants then she dodges behind a parked TIE and runs to the main building as the blaster cannons lance out. "Flight control, Lord Venger's personal TIE is being stolen! Get Alpha wing back here and and pursue. Two humans, adult male and a young child, possibly female." she pauses "The Jedi and the girl he was looking for..." she keys the local patrol This Imperial base Echo five, we have a stolen fighter taking off , Darth Venger's tie, repeat, Darth Venger's tie is a hostile, capture if possible." she growls "Dammit, here just a few days..." Gabi finds herself wedged between bulkhead, seat, and the ever-shifting robe of the pilot at work. Squeezing her eyes shut, the girl buries her face into the stiff folds of the scruffy coat, tucking chin against shoulder. Her pale lips silently mumble a low chant or prayer repetitively and fingernails bend beneath the desperation of her clutch on the seat. The great thing about custom ships is that they are always more supped up than those in the general population. Kicking it into high gear, Leo puts his years of working in StarOps to the test. The ship continues to accelerate as it breaks atmosphere and enters into the deeps of space. The smaller fugitive doesn't get to witness the fleeting beauty of her former home, shrinking in their wake, doesn't dare look into the opening maw of stars beyond...and the bad things lurking therein. Gabi still has her eyes closed, but the lids are relaxed. A look of peace, perhaps. Or... The fever burns hotter, little body finding it more difficult to cope by the minute after the shocks endured. Still, she's breathing steadily, strongly, so perhaps a bit of sleep will not be so dangerous, as they barrel on ahead to face the final obstacle to freedom.